


Assistance

by The_failure



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Multi, Yaoi, Yuri, i'm gonna write smut next
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_failure/pseuds/The_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nina and Forrest try to help Soleil and Ophelia confess their love to eachother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> kinda based how the spells work from Elder Scrolls. a bit.

Forrest walked toward the library, today had been a mostly uneventful one and he wished to be able to read a few books to pass the time. Maybe even read a few ones about fashion.

  
As he entered the library he caught sight of Nina reading what seemed to be a spell book, additionally she seemed very focused. He quietly walked toward her, making sure not to disturb the others.

  
"Hey." He said calmly.

  
Nina, now snapped back to reality, shook her head slightly and looked at Forrest, she smirked. "Hey Forrest, what are you doing here?"

  
"I was planning to read a few books, and when I saw you, I wanted to see what you we're doing with that book." He answered, pointing to her spell tome.

  
"Oh, that?"

  
"Yeah."

  
"This might be a little long, so you might want to take a seat." she offered.

  
Forrest sat down on one of the chair. Nina did the same.

  
"Well, to start, you know my mother, Nyx, is talented in the art of magic." Nina commenced. Forrest nodded.

  
"I thought 'Hey, if my mother's talented in magic, why shouldn’t I be?'" She said. "So I went to the library and took this one. I've been practicing for a few days, so I can handle it."

  
"What's this tome used for?" Forrest asked.

  
"Oh, you know, making your everyday life easier, telekinesis, enhanced hearing, sight-beyond-sight, that kind of stuff." She answered casually. "BUT, there IS… one particular spell…" She gave Forrest " _That_ " look. The boy gave her a suspicious gaze. "What spell?"

  
"Well… you know about Soleil and Ophelia's relationship right?" She asked.

  
He rolled his eyes. "You mean how they're both meant for each other, and they know it, but just can't admit it to the other? Everyone knows that."

  
"Good, The spell I'm talking about, I guess you could call it an _'''Assisted Confession'''_. See, it makes the affected aware of the other's feeling toward them, and helps them confess their love to each other."

  
"So… you want to help them with magic?"

  
"That’s the Idea." Nina nodded.

  
"You're not using it for some… other purpose?" Forrest asked, very suspicious.

  
"Of course not!" She answered quickly.

  
_"Definitely using it for something else."_ Forrest concluded.

  
"Anyway, as I was saying, yes. I'll be using this spell to help them. Right now, I'm pretty sure they're in the garden, follow me!" Nina stood up, spell tome in hand and walked out. Forrest shrugged to himself and followed her.

  
____________________________________________

  
"Can you tell me why are we hiding behind this bush?" Forrest mumbled.

  
"You want them to see you right now? We need to be hidden Forrest, I don't want to ruin the moment!" Nina replied. "I'll find the spell, just tell me, are they here?"

  
"Yeah, I see Ophelia and Soleil, they're talking about… something. There's also Shiro and Asugi sitting on a bench nearby."

  
Nina opened the spell tome and began ruffling the pages until she found the one she wanted, "Stand back a bit, I don't want to hit you by accident." Nina whispered.

  
She began focusing, a small magic sphere materialized in her left hand, she took a step back… and slipped.

  
"Shi-!"

  
Interrupted, she casted the spell too early. Quickly, Forrest managed to grab Nina and prevent her from falling. They both looked at Ophelia and Soleil urgently.

"Did it work?" She asked.

  
Forrest's gaze shifted to Shiro and Asugi. _"Oh."_

  
Shiro and Asugi looked at one another and smiled. they approached each other and Shiro placed his arm around his friend's shoulder.

  
"Well, your spell worked, you just didn’t hit your intended target." Forrest pointed out. Nina gazed at the two boys, her eyes widened and an enormous grin spread on her face. "This… is also good." She mumbled, barely able to speak.

  
Ophelia momentarily stopped talking to Soleil to stare at Shiro and Asugi, Soleil leaned in close and placed a kiss on her cheek. The mage jumped slightly, but smiled at her friend before returning the favor.

  
_"Huh, the spell didn’t hit them and it still worked. That’s also good."_ Forrest thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> You're probably wondering "How does that spell work?", my answer is this: Its magic, i don't need to explain anything.


End file.
